


Lost Love

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Grieving McCoy, Lost Love, M/M, McCoy's Lost Love, Protective Spock, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "McCoy's Lost Love"McCoy grieves for love lost when he was young.





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> We never forget first love, no matter whatever happened to it.

McCoy stood in the winter-cold chapel and tried not to concentrate on shadows. A cemetery at midnight in November was nowhere to be. The cold made his bones ache, and he longed for his warm bed.

He looked at the name on the crypt. A woman’s name. A woman from his past. 

How good could life together have been? He’d never know now. She‘d died so young, just as she was beginning to live.

With bowed head, McCoy turned to leave the frigid chapel. Spock was waiting and drew a warm, protecting arm around his shoulders to lead him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
